Harry Potter and the Americans (US)
by HawkEagleWolf
Summary: Two mysterious Exchange Students from the United States show up at Hogwarts. Meanwhile the Muggle Prime Minister is tired of being left out of the loop, following the events of the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: The Two Ministers

Harry Potter

and

The Exchange Students

Harry Potter, the universe of Harry Potter and characters are all copyright of JK Rowling.  
This is for fun.  
Story Note: The story begins shortly after the events of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Chapter I

The Two Ministers

The morning clouds had begun to part and sun now slowly entered the window of the Prime Minister's private office. The Prime Minister had just gotten into the office, put the mornings papers onto the desk on-top of the American security briefing memo and began to sit down when a tiny cough came from across the office. The Prime Minister blinked. _No, surely not._ He thought to himself, as he looked at the ugly portrait of a squat man on the wall opposite of him. He quickly looked at his wrist watch which read 08:30 and looked at the portrait again. Sadly, no sooner then he had looked at the portrait of the ugly man, it began to speak.

"To the Prime Minister of the Muggles, urgent message. Urgent request to meet with Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic immediately. Please reply," said the portrait in an uninterested tone. The Prime Minister blinked, checked his watch again, 08:32. He knew he had a meeting with the two Americans from the US 09:00 to discuss diplomatic, security and an up coming summit.. _Well, what he wants to talk about cannot be that bad, he saves those meetings for the evenings._

"Yes, yes of course. Make it quick," he replied to the portrait. No sooner had he finished the sentence, a swooshing sound had come from the fireplace despite no fire being lit. Green flames erupted and out came out Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. He was his usual "suit" and bowler hat.

"Mister Prime Minister, good morning. How do you do? No need to look so concerned!" Fudge exclaimed, catching the look of dread on the Prime Minister's face. The Prime Minister's expression did not change, and Fudge reassured him.

"No need to be worried! Under Wizarding Law, I must tell you that the imported creatures brought for the Tri-wizard Tournament have safely left the country. The three Dragons and Sphinx are being transported back to their countries of origin. Apparently, one Muggle Prime Minister had a fit when she wasn't told that dangerous creatures that were brought into the country were no longer a threat!" Fudge exclaimed with a light smile, attempting to make it sound funny. The Prime Minister relaxed, that had indeed been on his mind since the Fudge had told him that months ago.

"Ah, I bet Mrs. Thatcher didn't like not being informed. Thank you for informing me. How did this Tri-Wizard thing go anyway? You seem to be a bit grim and rattled despite telling me there is no need to be concerned," said the Prime Minister. Although finally revealed to get some good news from Fudge, Fudge did not look altogether happy. He also wanted to show some interest, he did not like being kept out of the loop. Information is power and control – something that Fudge always had at these meetings. It frustrated the Prime Minister to know end.

"Well, there was a small accident at the Tournament, a student died. On top of that one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's loyal followers turned out to be impersonating a teacher at Hogwarts after escaping Azkaban prison a decade ago. No conce-"

"It _is_ my concern, Fudge. You told me Lord Voldemort was gone, now one of his followers was out about a decade ago, this Serious Black fellow and then there was that event after the Kedditch World Cup," interjected the Prime Minister, not caring that Fudge flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we don't believe those incidents were connected, _despite_ what Dumbledore's 'alleged theory'. The Muggles were treated and are fine. It turned out that Sirius Black had no role in his escape. Not that it matters. He's been dealt with. I can assure you all is well for the non-magical community," Fudge replied after recovering at the name of Voldemort. Fudge quickly turned towards the fireplace. The Prime Minister looked on, still no satisfied. Fudge's story seemed well rehearsed, as if he had been on the defense about it. The Prime Minister had hundreds of thoughts running through his head: "'_Despite Dumbledore's alleged theory'", What was that suppose to mean? That there was something going on? People disagreed with him? Dumbledore? Wasn't he the one that Voldemort feared most? If that means..., _thought the Prime Minister.

"'Despite Dumbledore's Theory'? What does this mean Fudge? Don't hide it from me! We share this country together!" Shouted the Prime Minister as Fudge had stepped into the fireplace. Fudge turned around and got out of the emerald flames with a cold expression.  
"Dumbledore believes that HE-WHO-MUST-BE-NAMED," Fudged replied a little angry now, but continued. "has returned and Sirius Black is actually innocent. He does believe the recent discovery of one of the followers of the Dark Lord was connected to the Quidditch World Cup fiasco. I assure you, this is utter non-sense. There was no proof at the World Cup, there are hundreds of witnesses in the case of Sirius Black and only the word of thirteen year old student at Hogwarts. I assure you, the matter is resol-"  
"Did you interrogate this.. this follower? Did you even cross examine the student?" interjected the Prime Minister.

"No, the follower was..." Fudge stopped and turned pale and shivered. He thought about his words carefully. "He was... for all intents and purposes...was executed when he discovered. As for the student, no. There was no need, eye-witness accounts and a teacher at Hogwarts confirmed it last year when we nearly had Black cornered. The Professor confirmed the boy in question was hoodwinked by Black, magically. Now, I have a Ministry to run. Good-day," said Fudge and he stepped back into the fireplace.

"Did you even check?" asked the Prime Minister, shocked to discover that his "counterpart" didn't seem to be bothered with a proper investigation, that a criminal man was executed on the spot. The only thing to unnerve him more was that Fudge implied he wasn't really executed but something worse.

"No, now good-day!" Shouted Fudge in a twinge of anger before a bright flash of emerald green flash. Fudge had disappeared. The Prime Minister was outraged at Fudge's view of justice and investigation and that Fudge was hiding things from him. The Prime Minister's mind was racing with thoughts for several minutes, but before he could act upon them he heard a knock on the door.

"Prime Minister?" asked his secretary as she came in.

"Yes, Nancy?" he replied.

"The Security meeting in three minutes. The Americans are here, Mr. Cornell is on the phone with MI6, he'll be a few minutes late. Should we wait for Mr. Cornell?" asked Nancy.

"No, I'll be out now. Might as well get started," replied the Prime Minister. He was looking forward to getting out of this office and put Fudge out of his mind. He headed out of his private office, closing the door with a little more force than was warranted.


	2. Chapter II: Turning the Tables

Chapter II:  
Turning the Tables

The Prime Minister walked into the outer office and introduced himself to the two American agents. They introduced themselves as William Dayan and Raquel Pereira, in their late twenty's judging from their looks. Mr. Dayan had short brown hair and eyes, about 5'8 and slim built. Raquel had long, straight black hair and brown eyes wand was athletic. They sat down on chairs, between them a table with some biscuits on a platter, coffee and a copy of the _The Guardian. _

"Mr. Cornell will be hear shortly, we might as well get started. Especially now that the French and Russians are more interesting in financial deals with Iraq than disarm-"

"Yes. However... Excuse us, Mr. Prime Minister. We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Minister Fudge," said Raquel with an apologetic look. The Prime Minister look stunned, he had no idea how to respond to it. _Damn it, _the Prime Minister thought.

"Well... That was a phone call with Ministe-"

"We know who he really is, because we're-" Raquel and William looked around to find only themselves and the Prime Minister. "We're apart of the Magical community as well," she continued as both William and Raquel pulled out wooden wands for a moment. The Prime Minister was in utter bewilderment, Raquel and William studied his reaction, the next few minutes would be crucial.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, trying to keep a calm voice. He had hoped that the magical world was shut away in his office.  
"Because we agree with you, that there's something wrong over here. Not only were British citizens harmed in the events last summer, but Americans as well. We did not take kindly to Minister Fudge and Mr. Crouch's explanation on the matter," said William, who was shaking his head. "They're horrible at conducting logical investigations," he added.

"This is true. I wish there was a way for me to do something, it affects the non-magical community," said the Prime Minister who decided to take a sip of his coffee.

"Well, why don't you send some of your people to look into it?" asked William. "It's only fair, they do all their part."

"I doubt Fudge would be willing, plus who could I get to go? To understand all this? But we should get back on topic with Iraqi disarmame-"  
"We could, I mean we're basically intelligence workers in the State Department. We're not from here, makes it harder for Fudge to force us out. To say nothing we're suppose to be working on the Iraqi disarmament situation anyway," William interjected.

"Agreed, but how?" asked the Prime Minister, grasping with the idea that finally he'd be more involved in the entire country, not just one half of it. He'd have power equal to Fudge for once, it'd no longer be lopsided. Raquel and William looked at each other with a grin.

"We'll work it out, somehow get into the British Ministry of Magic, even if Fudge keeps us out, we'll investigate on our own. We'll send reports by.. non-magical means. We can arrange for a secure carrier-" Raquel stopped, footsteps could be heard.

"Sorry I'm late, what were you saying about secure carrier? Did I miss the report on the Russians secure channels to Baghdad?" asked Cornell, who had finally arrived. The Prime Minister nodded and they began the meeting.

"According to the CIA, they're still relying on the good old KGB established networ-" a door closed, cutting off William's statements as Mr. Cornell nodded..

A dark royal blue sky was now descending upon London, after a long hot summer day. The Prime Minister turned his attention away from the window, after thinking about how people could begin to enjoy their evening in comfort. In the comfort of peace, not knowing what he knew and the situations that lay ahead. There was a buzz on the phone.

"Prime Minister-"

"Send them in," said the Prime Minister and a minute later they entered the Prime Minister's private office, each greeting him in near whisper voices. Once the door had closed behind them, the Prime Minister stood up. He had arranged for them to come back, under the ruse that they were to send a secure message back to the US Ambassador. The Prime Minister stood up and looked at the ugly portrait of a man hanging on the wall.

"I wish to speak to the Minister of Magic right away," said the Prime Minister and at that instance both William and Raquel pulled out their wands and turned to face the portrait to whom the Prime Minister was addressing. The Portrait didn't acknowledge the Prime Minister.

"I wish to speak to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, right away," repeated the Prime Minister. Once again the ugly man refused to move, until finally William and Raquel raised their wands to the portrait. The portrait then blinked and looked confused. The Prime Minister, William and Raquel eyed the ugly man. Then finally it spoke.

"Kindly wait a moment," said the ugly man, before traveling out of his frame.

"I'm assuming this is normal?" asked the Prime Minister after William and Raquel didn't seem to find it odd that the ugly man walked out of the painting.

"It happens," replied Raquel softly. The clock could be heard ticking away the seconds in the private office as the sky turned a darker shade of blue.

"Figures, he arrives instantly when he requests to meet me and now it's the other way around he takes his time," said the Prime Minister angrily.

"That's because a 'wizard is never late, nor is he early. A wizard arrives precisely when the mean to'. Haven't you read Lord of the Rings?" said Raquel who attempted a faint smile. The Prime Minister, attempted to return the faint smile, having been a fan of the books.

"Yes, but are you telling me Tolkien was a wizard?" he asked her, at least it passed the time. It could have been worse, the silence was eerie and the tension was building every second they waited for Fudge's reply.

"Thankfully not," said William, shaking his head.

"That's a comfor-" The Prime Minister stopped, the ugly man had returned to the painting.

"To the Prime Minister of Muggles, Minister of Magic of Fudge apologies for the delay and will be arriving shortly." Said the ugly man, who look irritated.

"How long will that be?" asked the Prime Minister. "We haven't got all night!" He exclaimed, but the ugly man didn't flinch. It just resumed it's pose in the painting, unblinkingly staring out the window. They didn't have to wait too long, for emerald green flames erupted in the fireplace and Cornelius Fudge stepped out of it a few minutes later.

"What is the meaning of this Prime Minister?" asked Fudge, trying to to keep a calm. It was a rare event for the Prime Minister of the Muggles to summon the Minister of Magic to their office – let alone with people in there.

"Mr. Fudge, this morning's conversation was unsettling. I'm not comfortable with your visits only when something has happened. A year ago Sirius Black escaped a Wizard prison! Now you told me that one of the Darkest Wizards of all time had one of his followers loose for over a decade. Normally, this would be your own issue, but seeing as Voldemort and his followers believe in dominating the non-magical community – _my _community – I can no longer afford to be kept out of the lo-"

"Prime Minister, please everything is-"

"How do you know? No solid evidence!" Snapped the Prime Minister.

"Look, Muggl-"  
"No, Mr. Fudge. You listen to me. Mr. Dayan and Ms. Pereira are leaving with you tonight. They are my liaisons to you. They will report to me what is going on over in relation to what concerns the non-magical community and investigate the matter of Lord Voldemort and his followers thoroughly. They are from the United States and have diplomatic immunity – on both sides of the divided 'worlds'. They are both muggle-borns. They will know how to deal with the non-magical community and exactly what may be concerning from yours." The Prime Minister stated, as if it was an order. Fudge look irritated at the Prime Minister and also a little amused.

"This is insulting, things have been done this way for centuries! I won't allow it," said Fudge making a turn back for the fireplace.

"Welcome to the club, you now know how I've felt every time we've met. No, you will allow it," said the Prime Minister coldly, walking towards Fudge.

"What will you do? You're not able to tell the world about us – even if you could!" Fudge raised his voice. "Even if we covered it up, it's not like many people would believe you," Fudged laughed darkly.

"Ah, but that's where we come in, Mr. Fudge," said Raquel, who gave an evil grin.

"Indeed, we'll be happy to keep your Ministry busy for you. We don't just Muggle political immunity, but we've been given the same from your Ministry of Magic as well." Said William, who was grinning.

"But-"  
"But what, Mr. Fudge? What do you have to lose? Pride? Dignity? They'll do their investigations reporting and head home. I can only hope this formalizes normal relations instead of these surprise visits when something goes wrong. That one day the Prime Ministers and Ministers of Magic can have liaisons and trust between the offices that we won't have to rely on mediators from other countries," said the Prime Minister. Fudge looked at Raquel and William who were nodding. He couldn't help notice they were ready to use magic to stop him. He turned around and looked at the Prime Minister.

"Fine, fine," Fudge sounded defeated. There really was nothing for him to loose, he didn't have time to argue. _Maybe after a few months, they'll discover I'm right. _Fudge thought and he shook his head. He stepped into the fireplace. "Let this new era of cooperation begin. Goodnight, Prime Minister. Ministry Level One," said Fudge and emerald green flames erupted and Fudge was gone.

"Good luck and thank you," said the Prime Minister.

"Thank you," said Raquel and William. Several minutes later both Raquel and William had vanished in emerald green flames like Fudge to the Ministry of Magic. The Prime Minister for the first time since discovering the magical community, felt that he had some control over the situation.

Fudge was waiting for Raquel and William at the Ministry. He didn't have to wait long, as they showed up a few minutes. It turned out the fireplace was at the end of a hallway that was black marble and bore a red carpet down its center.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. All of our offices are below ground, there are nine levels. We take several lifts..er 'elevators' to get around to the other floors. The main entrance is the Atrium, where you'll commute to if you use Floo Powder or the Visitors' Entrance from the Muggle street level." Said Fudge, who now seemed more tired than angry.

"Thank you, Minister. When should we come in?" asked William as he soaked in the dark marbled walls and Roman collums.

"How's 09:30? It's the regular meeting of Department Heads. You can meet some of the folks you'll be working with," replied Fudge who looked like he wanted to check-out like one does after a massive test in school. William and Raquel looked at each other and nodded.

"That's fine, see you tomorrow, Minister. Goodnight," said Raquel.

"'Night", replied the Minister and he headed to his office. William and Raquel began to head down the hallway to the lift.


End file.
